warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp thunderclan
Hello guys! I decided to make a spoof of warriors, but they are camping instead. Sort of like where they have to do camping challenges and have to survive. Instead of getting kicked out of camping, they chose to leave themselves, but it isn't as easy as you think! Please comment, since this is my first spoof in a long time, please comment. I got this idea from my brothers book, Save Rafe. I don't know, I was just thinking of the Idea. Feel free to edit any mistakes, but no changing the actual story! Introduction Bluestar: Hello, Thunderclan! Sorreltail: Listen! Tell us what we are going to do or I will- Bluestar: Security! Sorreltail: I AM security. Bluestar: Oh. Anyways, I am going to send 10 of you to the best place in your life! *Holds up postcard* Squirrelflight: Im Excited to go! Anyone else? Anyone? Ayone? Bramblestar: Look, squirreleh, in the postcard it shows that the cabins is broken down- Bluestar: Thats why we are in tents Bramblestar: The food is rotting- Bluestar: Thats why we are catching our own food Bramblestar: And It says here that purdy is the camp instructor Bluestar: Thats why we are... um.... Producer! Fire Purdy. Rose: Ok! *Fires giant cannon at purdy* Bluestar: Rose! What did we discuss about killing off your least favourite characters! Rose: But the Erins do it! Bluestar: suppose so... Squirrelflight: No purdy don't die, I love you! Everyone 0.o Squirrelflight: Its the producer, She made me say that! She's mind controling us! Everyone: Oh. Ferncloud: But who will be the new camp instructor now? Bluestar: Thankfully, I have a backup list! Ferncloud, Daisy, since all you do is sit in the nursery, I'm assigning you to the job Daisy: No. Bluestar: Fine, Graystripe, you be the new Daisy. Graystripe: Sure! After all, Im totally responsible! Hey kits, did you know that if you sleep on the thunderpath, you get a million invisible pieces of prey? Kits: Run and sleep on thunderpath Ferncloud: Kitties, come back, graystripe was just being a meanie. Kits: *Comes back* (To Graystripe) Give us some prey you piece of fox dung Ferncloud: Where did you learn such bad words? Kits: *Point at Graystripe Graystripe: Um.. heheh Bluestar: Enough. We need to know who will be the ten cats to come! Everyone can vote one cat in. No voting yourself. To vote someone, write their name on a slip of paper then give it to me or ferncloud. Graystripe: Why not me? wait a sec, I have to go mindlessly walk into Shadowclan territory Bluestar: Thats why. Everyone: *Casts votes* Bluestar: All Right, the votes are cast. Random Thunderclan cat: Duh. Sorreltail: *Kills random cat* I did my duty to protect you madame Bluestar. Bluestar: *Purrs* Thank you Sorreltail Bluestar: The 5 she-cat who will come are: Ivypool, Dovewing, Goldenflower,Squirrelflight, And Brindleface. Ivypool: *Glares at Dovewing* Dovewing: *Glares at Ivypool* Bluestar: You can go on the bus now Dovewing and Ivypool: *Fight each other while going on the bus* Goldenflower: *Runs onto the bus* Squirrelflight: Bramblestar! I'll never see you again! *Starts crying* Bluestar: *Shoves squirrelflight on the bus* Starclan, who voted for her? Brindleface: *Shyly walks onto the bus* Bluestar: And now for the toms: Bramblestar, Ashfur, Swiftpaw, Dustpelt, and Longtail. Millie: You can't make an apprentice join! Bluestar: I couldn't kill him last time Millie, I have to try again. Swiftpaw: D: Bluestar: Now everyone listen very closely, lean your ears in. Everyone: *Leans ears in* Bluestar: LISTEN ALL OF YA, GET ON THE BUS! Everyone: AUG my ears! *Runs onto bus* Bus: *Drives away* Current campers. Dovewing ~ Still camping Ivypool ~ Still camping Goldenflower ~ Still camping Squirrelflight ~ Still camping Brindleface ~ Still camping Bramblestar ~ Still camping Ashfur ~ Still camping Swiftpaw ~ Still camping Dustpelt ~ Still camping Longtail ~ Still camping Bus ride Bluestar: Please get seated everyone! Longtail: Whats this camp about? Bluestar: Glad you asked! In this camp, you will do a variety of challenges hard and fun- Dovewing: In most places like this, don't people get kicked out if they are last or something? Bluestar: Nope not in this camp. Instead, you quit on your own. The only way you will get kicked out is if you want to be. Back to what I was saying, There will be three to four per tent, that will be arranged later. Our camp call can be decided now. Any suggestions? Longtail: How about Firestar sucks? Squirrelflight: *Happens to be sitting next to him* *Opens window* One more word about firestar and Ill throw you out this window. Swiftpaw: What about Swiftpaw rocks? Bluestar: You didn't raise your paw Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw: *Raises paw* Bluestar: No. Brindleface any Ideas? Brindleface: *Hides in the back of the bus* Goldenflower: What about Camp Thunderclan? Bluestar: Good! I like it! lets try. CAMP! Everyone: THUNDERCLAN! Squirrelflight: *Shoves Longtail out the window* Bluestar: Bad Squirrelflight! Get him back! Squirrelflight: Fine... *Gets longtail back* Longtail: I hate you. Bluestar: That is all I have to say. Enjoy the bus ride. ---------------1 hour later----------------------- Ashfur: sooo... bored... Dovewing: I'm more bored. Squirrelflight: Lets sing an annoying song! Everyone but brindleface: Do you wanna build a snowman I don't know what a snowman is But I'm pretty sure ''' '''That I know You want to go and play! Brindleface: Um, hi? Ivypool: OMSC Brindleface talked! Brindleface: *Teleports underneath chair* Ivypool: Where is Brindleface? Dustpelt: Who cares *Falls asleep* Goldenflower: *Looks out window* So bluestar, what are we going to do when we get there? Bluestar: Get into groups, Set up tents, Do a challenge, then eat food. Longtail: Is that our camp? :D Bluestar: No, that's not our camp. Our camp is five hundred kilometers away, and has dead grass, with swamp water, and nobody within view for along way, and better yet, it has wolves! Longtail: D: Goldenflower: D: Dustpelt: *Snores* ------------10 hours later------- Bluestar: Were here! Day 1 Ferncloud: Hello! I hope you all had an awesome bus ride! Swiftpaw: Where's Graystripe? Graystripe: Hi guys, sorry for being late, While I was skateboarding behind the bus by tying a string to the back bumper and my skateboard, I accidently ran into Blackstar, and well... Blackstar (From shadowclan): I'm gonna find you Graystripe! Graystripe: *Shudders* Ferncloud: I'm going to split you into teams, you get to choose team names! Ivypool: *Is looking at camera* What is- Dovewing: *Throws chair at Ivypool* What is this? Ferncloud: Thats a camera sweetie, it records everything you do Goldenflower: So people watch our every moves and make a show out of it? Ferncloud: Exactly! Dovewing: Hi people! I'm awesome, and I'm Dovewing, Everyone vote me as president! Ivypool: Go away Dovewing! *Throws screwdriver at Dovewing* Dovewing: HAHAHA little do you know this is a SONIC screwdriver! *Jumps into a tardis and puts on Bowtie and fez* Allons-y! *Transforms into a timelord cat* (The following scene has been removed due to Firey's fangirling) Dovewing: What the starclan did I just do? Squirrelflight:Its the producer! She's mind controlling us! Everyone: Oookay... Ferncloud: Your teams will be this: Team 1: Dovewing, Bramblestar, and Dustpelt. Team 2: Squirrelflight, Longtail, and Ivypool Team 3: Goldenflower, Ashfur, Brindleface, and Swiftpaw Graystripe: Go set up your tents now. Your tent mates are your group mates. Squirrelflight: Excuse me! Me and him *Flicks tail at longtail and sneers* Will NOT be in the same group! Ferncloud: Sorry honey, you have to do it. Squirrelflight: Crap. Graystripe: NOW GO SET UP YOUR TENT AND CHOOSE YOUR TEAM NAME!! Everyone: *Runs away* (At team 1 (Dovewing, Bramblestar, and Dustpelt)) Dovewing: How about team Dovewingforpresident? Dustpelt: What about Dove for short? Anyone object? Dovewing:Everyone! Lets set up the tent! *Bramblestar puts up poles and Dustpelt connects the actual tent fabric* (At team two) Longtail: Let's call it team Awesome! Squirrelflight: *Punches Longtail* No, lets call it Team Fantastic! Longtail: *Throws chair at Squirrelflight* No, team Awesome! Squirrelflight: *Throws piano at longtail* NO TEAM FANTASTIC! Longtail: *Throws tent at Squirrelflight* NO TEAM AWESOME! Squirrelflight: WHO MADE THIS TENT ANYWAYS?!?! Ivypool: Me. What about team cool? Squirrelflight: *Throws bookshelf at Longtail* Sure! Longtail: OW! (At team three)